


Pretend

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal and Will pretend to be boyfriends in order to lure The Sweetheart Stalker.Will finds out that Hannibal is the perfect fake boyfriend.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



Will hadn’t meant to get Hannibal involved in this. 

This current killer, The Sweetheart Stalker as Tattle Crime had named him, had brutally murdered four couples that frequented a specific area in downtown Baltimore the last few weeks. This killer always killed one first while the other watched, had them write goodbye notes to each other beforehand, and never left a single one alive. 

Which was why the area he frequented had become a veritable ghost town, though some couples had the bad luck to still come through, and the FBI decided to have agents go undercover in order to find him. 

Jack thought he would be a very good addition to the undercover operation, though Will being uncomfortable with strangers he’d asked someone Will knew to be the fake significant other. 

Dr. Lecter apparently didn’t have any problem playing the part of Will’s fake boyfriend. 

The area they were directed to was in a ritzy section of downtown full of high end stores and fancy restaurants. Will, who would never be caught dead near either, let Dr. Lecter choose their activities. 

They went to four expensive restaurants of various types, the opera, and the art museum one week. 

The next they shopped for clothes Will would never wear, had lunch in the park holding hands while they walked a decoy dog (Will would never have allowed his own), and ended the night at the classic cinema showing of something Italian he hardly paid attention to. 

Will hardly paid attention to anything at all the entire time because he soon found out that Dr. Lecter, Hannibal, was the perfect boyfriend. 

Not that he’d ever had a boyfriend, unless Tommy Freter counted in eighth grade but one kiss does not a boyfriend make, but really he’d never even had a significant other this attentive or nice. 

Hannibal listened to his every word as if it were gospel, bought him gifts that Will knew he shouldn’t, and kissed him every night outside his car in the middle of the road with such care Will felt himself desperate for more. 

But it was all for show. 

He knew that, really he did, but fuck if it wasn’t the best time he’d ever had. 

With anyone. 

The entire thing seemed like a waste of time really since none of the FBI agents were attacked nor were they over those two weeks. 

The Sweetheart Stalker obviously didn’t think any of them were “sweetheart” enough. 

Which was why just before the start of week three Will woke up to a text from Jack. 

**Operation cancelled. I already told Hannibal.**

He couldn’t help but be upset by the news and wallowed in his obvious unrequited crush on Hannibal for the rest of the day knowing he’d have to go back to his office that night for a session like always. 

Part of Will wanted to cancel but he refrained and readied himself all day for walking inside like things were just the same. 

Hannibal’s office was lit up when he walked up to the door, knocked once, and then waited. 

The smile Hannibal gave him was warm, so similar to boyfriend Hannibal from the past few weeks but not quite. 

“Come in.” 

Will sat down and watched Hannibal do the same. 

“It’s been a weird few weeks.” 

“Yes.” 

“And for nothing.” 

Hannibal paused. “Was it?” 

Will pulled at the back of his neck. “Well, I mean....we didn’t catch him. He obviously didn’t think any of it was real.” 

“Ah.” 

The next hour was the most awkward Will had ever shared with Hannibal, the stilted responses and shuddered glares gave off an anger he hadn’t expected. When his time was almost over Hannibal stood first and turned away from his view. 

“Well, I think--” 

“Are you angry with me?” 

Hannibal turned back to him. “Angry? What makes you think that?” 

“You’re...it doesn’t feel the same.” 

“Well, things are not exactly the same. It will take some time for me to get through your rejection.” 

Will blinked. “Rejection? When did I--” 

“You said our time together was for nothing, Will. What else was I supposed to think?” 

Will stood just as Hannibal moved away. 

“I didn’t...” 

He watched Hannibal open the door and stand beside it. 

“Your time is up.” 

“I don’t want to go.” 

“It’s past working hours, Mr. Graham. Please, if you--” 

Will stalked over and grabbed the front of Hannibal’s tie. 

“I didn’t reject you. I thought you were faking it. I....I want it to be real.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, carefully like he always had, and turned them against the doorway. 

Will was breathless by the time they parted, pink cheeked and heavy lidded. 

Hannibal smiled. 

“I think this is enough for today, Will. I don’t abide by any rule of thumb about dating but as this is our first real moment as a couple...it’s much too soon for more than a kiss.” 

Will smiled. “Want to go out to lunch tomorrow?” 

Hannibal fixed his tie. “Yes, I would like that.” 

The Sweetheart Stalker never killed again. 

Will wondered if maybe he’d been after those specific people after all and not anyone random. Hannibal had another theory. 

“Perhaps he got exactly what he wanted out of his time there and needed no more.” 

Apparently they had that in common.  
  



End file.
